The Moon Princess Reborn!
by RoyMustang135
Summary: discontinued. DO NOT PM ME 4 the reason!
1. Heart and Dreams Fall Apart

Hi people. This is my first fanfiction on this username although my other username is Katarawater.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mamo-kun or Usagi, doesn't life stink!

Heart and Dreams Fall Apart

Usagi's POV

"I wonder where Mamoru is." I looked around and finally caught him. He frowned at me and looked away. I ran after him and for some reason, he started throwing roses to stop me. I ran to him and stopped him. "Stop…Usagi." He said. I gasped and cried. He couldn't have said my name like that. "CRASH!" As I heard something break to pieces, I couldn't feel anything anymore as I fell. "He couldn't have said my name like that unless he wanted to break up. How could he!?" I thought.

Mamoru's POV

"Usagi! Usagi! Usagi! Usa-ko! Usa-ko, wake up!" I yelled, shaking her lifeless body. I brought Usagi back to Rei-chan's house. "Did you break her heart or something, cause you know her heart and dreams are delicate." Rei asked. "I was going to break up with her." "SLAP!" I touched my face as it burned. "Baka! How could you!? Her whole dream is based on you, Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask, and might I say, Prince Endymion!" Ami yelled. "None the less, her heart at least still lives because we are her friends." "Mommy, Mommy, wake up!" Rini yelled. She started crying. "Daddy, what did you do?" Usagi's brooch started to glow as she turned into Princess Serenity. "I'll see if Hotaru can help!" Rini yelled. Amara and Michelle came over with Hotaru, Triste, and Rini. "Everyone, transform." Triste yelled. "Mercury Star Power, Venus Star Power, Moon Cosmic Power, Mars Star Power, Jupiter Star Power, Saturn Star Power, Uranus Star Power, Neptune Star Power, Pluto Star Power!" Everyone yelled. At last I kissed her but, nothing happened. All of a sudden, Pegasus came out of no where and said, "Little one, use this and yell, Dream Mirror Reform! I'll help you the best I can too." Everyone repeated their planet power as I kissed Usagi on the lips. She started opening her eyes.

Usagi's POV

"Huh?" I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I turned around to see Mamoru. I cried, "Get away from me!" As I noticed, my white dress started becoming dark purple as with everything else. I ran outside as the called my name for me to come back. Sooner or later, they ran after me. As I closed my eyes, wings on my back sprouted. There weren't white either, they were also dark purple. Mamoru threw a rose at me. I didn't notice I had really strong powers and ended up making the rose turn around and hit him instead. I turned around as everyone yelled at Mamoru's name. "Usagi, how could you?!" Everyone yelled. I ignored them and started flying until I heard a small whisper, "Usa…-ko." The whisper died. I stopped in the middle of the air and turned to see Mamoru bleeding and unconscious. I started crying as I yelled to myself back and forth as my other side that loved Mamoru kept retaliating. My dress unraveled to red ribbons as I closed my eyes. It felt warm, I also saw Pegasus. "It's okay, Serenity, you are just confused." I walked closer to Pegasus. As I nuzzled against Pegasus, my hair blew in the wind as my dress turned white again and including everything. I nodded to Pegasus and flew back. Once I landed, everyone made a path to Mamoru for me as I waked closer to him. I touched the wounded place as it started to seal up. He woke up and looked at me and said, "Gomenasai, Princess." I felt dizzy, tired and couldn't stand straight anymore. I fell onto Mamo-kun's body.


	2. The Past

Hi ppls! Thanks for waiting. I usually update every weekend, but this time is just plain late. Well, enough talk, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Isn't the world just cruel for not letting me own Mamoru!

The Past

Mamoru's POV

"Usa-ko, gomenasai." I whispered. I brought Usagi back to her house except that she was still Princess Serenity. "Knock, knock." Usagi's mother came in. "Gasp. Well this is shocking." "Mrs. Tsukino, this is the true form of Usagi. Her real name is Princess Serenity." I said. I moved out of the way so she could see. "What happened?" "She fainted but, I think she'll be fine." I said. She ran to Usagi and cried. "Oh, Usagi." Usagi was still asleep. "Wait, so who are you?" She asked. I turned into Prince Endymion. "Your daughter is Princess Serenity and I am the prince, Prince Endymion. You also know me by Mamoru." "Usagi's real home is at the Moon Kingdom where we were supposed to be married but our kingdom ended up getting attacked and the Queen died." "Then why didn't she tell me?" She asked. "It's probably because she didn't want you to worry." "She's also not the only one you know. Rini, is also in the royal family." I said. "Rini is the future daughter of Usagi a.ka. Serenity. She is known by 'small lady' right now. Rini came from the future." "Hmm." She smiled. "I'll leave you two alone them." She closed the door. "Sniff, sniff." "Huh?" I looked to see Usa-ko crying. "Shh…it's okay, Usa-ko, I'm here." I held her hand as she squinted and opened her eyes. "Hey, how're you feeling?" I asked.

Usagi's POV

I turned my back to him and looked out the window. "Hey, you're not still mad, are you?" "Just go." I ordered. "But…" "Now." I yelled. "Usa…" My dress started being consumed by dark purple again as my heart grew cold. "You know you can't hide from this situation." He said. "At least I can run." I retorted. I ran but got caught. He shoved me against the door and placed my hands above my head and yelled. "What is wrong with you, Usagi!?" I started sliding against the door and sobbed. My brooch opened as I saw a dark crystal instead of a clear one. The dark crystal shattered as I fell against Mamo-kun. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was tired and before I closed my eyes as tears came out I said, "Arigato, Endymion."

Mamoru's POV

As I left, I saw Rini. "How's mommy?" "She'll be fine, Rini." I said. Rini smiled. "Now, wanna help me cook for your mother?" I asked. "Mmhm." Rini nodded. We cooked until Rini started feeling sick. I touched her forehead and found out she had a fever. "Rini, go to bed and I'll come in later, 'kay?" She nodded. "By the way, can I call Pegasus?" "Sure, as long as he isn't busy." As I heard a door creak open slightly, I looked to see Princess Serenity walking to the living room and crying. I ran over and said, "Something wrong?" All she said was, "Gomenasai, Prince Endymion." "Hey, it's okay." I smiled. She hugged me tightly ad said, "No, it's not, I almost killed you. I can't bear to see you hurt."

Usagi's POV

"How can you be so kind when I almost killed you?!" "Here, I'll help you get back to bed." He said. I followed him until I felt weak. I was glowing as I collapsed on the ground. My dress unraveled to ribbons. My whole body was shaking. "AHHH!" I screamed, trying to grasp onto the floor. "Usa-ko! Usa-ko, hang in there!" Mamo-chan yelled. The ribbons eventually turned back to my regular clothes. Then, I heard, "Hotaru-chan, come here quick, Usagi needs your help!" I knew help was on the way but, I just closed my eyes as Mamo-chan sat on the floor holding me close.


End file.
